The real Snowwhite
by Tairanda
Summary: A story about an albino girl attending Hogwarts. Will be a paralel to Harry's years in Hogwarts. No pairings in mind.
1. Prologue

When Vanessa Greenwood was born, her parents could already tell that she would be special, for she was born with hair white as snow and pale blue eyes; she was an albino. However, that wasn't the only reason why should she be special. You see, her parents were both Pure-blood witch and wizard, making the albino girl a pure-blood witch. And what pure-blood parent didn't want their child to be special? But then again, their wish was granted already at child birth, for albino's were not common in the world, both magic and muggle. But Alecia and George Greenwood were very ambitious and wanted their daughter to be even more special. However, they were not racists. Somewhat. They had nothing against half bloods, had prejudices against muggle borns, but not open hate, however they despised muggles. They didn't hate half bloods since one could not chose their parents. They didn't openly hate muggle borns, since they still had magic in them, even if their parents were disgusting muggles. They thought that witches and wizards were better than muggles, because they had magic. They, like many others, were blind to muggle inventions that made their life easier.

The albino girl was pampered like no other, however, some discipline and respect towards her elders were taught to her. But, even though she was taught that, she was bullied by the neighboring children who were older than her because she looked different from them. She really tried to respect them, but soon she learned that there were exceptions on who to respect. Only after founding out their precious daughter was bullied, Alecia and George explained that the respect was meant for the adults and nice kids, but definitely not the muggle bullies. They had explained to their daughter that they were the only magic people in the town, and that the rest were muggles. They even bit their pride in the behind just to talk to the muggle parents about the bullying, so that it would stop, but the bullying didn't stop. Oh, no. Now she was not only a 'freak', but also a 'mommy's girl', since she got the parents involved. What the Greenwood's didn't know was that the muggle parents did nothing to stop the bullying, since the Greenwoods were not a liked family in the neighborhood. All Greenwood's were 'freaks' in the neighborhood, since they were rich and kept to themselves. The muggle parents themselves were not much better than their kids. The parents talked behind Alecia and George's backs; called them witches, not knowing it was the truth, demon spawns, that they had made a deal with the devil to gain their riches. They forgot that the village was built by the Greenwood manor and lands, not the other way around. Not socializing with the villagers was reason enough for the villagers to dislike any and every thing that had to do with Greenwood's.

Vanessa's first magic came when she was four years old, when she was in the garden and had gotten a heavy sun burn all over her body, that was exposed to the sun. Being an albino, it didn't take long for the sun burn to appear, since her skin didn't have the pigmentation to protect her skin from the awful sun's rays. She had been burnt so bad, that her skin was as red as a tomato. It hurt really badly back then, especially where her thin clothes touched the skin. The magic was healing. She healed her heavy sunburn so that her skin returned to its natural whiteness and became cool as if she had plunged herself into ice cold water and held herself there for a while. However, it was the only time her magic revealed itself as healing. Other times it was a lot more simple. Levitating the cookie jar from a high shelf, a small jinx towards a bully, when being very angry and hurt. Like I said, nothing serious.

When she became six, Vanessa stopped going out of the house, when there was sun, since she had learned that it was bad for her. She went out when it rained, since her parents insisted that she needed to go outside and have fun. And she did have fun in the rain, even if her clothes got wet. There were no bullies, since they hid themselves from the rain in their homes. She played on the swings, monkey bars, built sand castles from the wet sand, and at home warm bath and hot chocolate awaited her. When it was sunny outside, she cooped herself in the library, reading the many books about the magic world. She enjoyed the potion recipes the most, along with transfiguration and charms. Although she didn't have a wand or permission to try her hand at transfiguration or charms, she could try out brewing a potion or two with her mother supervising her. Because her skin was so very sensitive towards sun and its burns, Alecia taught Vanessa how to prepare the Burn-healing paste, and, due to constant being out in the rain, the Pepperup Potion to heal from colds. When she couldn't brew a potion, she tried her hand in the kitchen, where their house elf, Crimsel, taught her how to cook, with elder Greenwood family member's permission.

At age of elven, Vanessa Greenwood received her letter, just like many other kids her age. And that is where the story starts.


	2. Wait What?

"Rise and shine, sweety. Today is a special day!" sang Alecia Greenwood, as she opened the curtains of her daughter's room. A shuffle of blankets was heard, so Alecia turned towards a green four posted bed, with see-through dark green curtains pulled back. On a dark green pillow, there was a mop of light gray hair, almost white, and a body under (yet again) dark green blanket moved.

"Time to get up, Vanessa." Vanessa's mother said with a sigh, noting the hair colour. One bad thing about Vanessa's hair was that it had to be washed every day, sometimes even twice a day, since it was pure white hair and white always easily gets dirty. A quiet groan left the young girls lips, as she sat up, her not so white hair pooling in her lap, and stretched.

Vanessa started to comb her hair with her fingers, as she looked her mother with sleepy pale blue eyes that asked what was special about today. Alecia was a tall woman with bright red hair cut in a short boyish way, which made her look younger than her 33 years, and caramel brown eyes.

"You'll see. Now come. I'll wash your hair for you." Alecia said in a secretive voice and gestured for her daughter to follow her. The reason why Alecia washed Vanessa's hair on special occasions was because it was very long and hard for the young girl to wash it, however, no one wanted to cut it. Everyone in the family liked the long, thick curtain of white hair. In winter Vanessa liked to wear pure white clothes and lay in the snow, in which she blended right in. But now was not winter. It was summer, 31st July, to be precise. Every child in the magic world knew what it meant, well, almost all. The Greenwood's hadn't told their daughter what happened on 25th-31st July on the eleventh year of life. They wanted it to be a surprise. After washing Vanessa's hair, Alecia left the joined bathroom to her daughter's room and went to the wardrobe to pick a dress for Vanessa to wear, and left the room.

After taking a morning shower, she returned to her room, with a white fluffy towel around her naked body and saw a dress on her bed that mother had laid out for her. It was green sleeveless silk dress that reached her knees. After pulling on the dress, she went downstairs to the dinning room, where Crimsel had laid out breakfast for the whole family, and took her seat, by father's left hand, opposite of mother, who sat at his right hand. Since George was the head of the family, he sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Guess what day it is." George Greenwood said in a friendly tone, looking at his pride and joy.

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, since she had not looked in the calendar yet.

"It is July th 31st Do you know what happens on 31st July" He dug deeper, trying to get his eleven year old daughter to guess that magic school's sent out owls with the acceptance letters on the very same day as today.

She shook her head, eyes full of curiosity.

"You'll see. But later today we will go to Diagon Alley, so I want you to look presentable." the head of Greenwood family said in a small smirk on his face. Vanessa pouted, which caused both adults to chuckle. After the short conversation, the family dug in meal. The adults had coffee with some sausages and fried eggs, while the whitette only nipped on fruits, especially her favorite fruit, which was a mango.

While eating breakfast, two owls flew through the window and landed on the window sill, one right after the other. George stood up from the table and went to the birds, only to see that one was carrying the Daily Prothet and the other held a thick letter. He gave few knuts to the newspaper own, after which the owl flew away, and took the newspaper and the letter, to see that it was addressed to Miss Vanessa Greenwood, who lived in the Greenwood mansion. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Guess what, Van, there is a letter for you. A formal one, by the looks of it, as well." Alecia practically danced in her chair, being ecstatic at the news,as if she was the one receiving the letter, however, she was not nearly as ecstatic as her daughter, who abandoned her favorite fruit and jumped from her seat. It was the first time she received a formal letter, or any letter by that matter. She bounded to her father and reached out for the letter with mango-ed hands, but to her grievery, she did not receive it.

"Wash your hands first." Was all whitette's father said, as he held the letter out of his daughter's reach. The girl pouted but washed the hands nevertheless. After the task was done and hands dried, she finally received her letter. Vanessa was quick to open the letter, not sparing a glance from where it came, and took out two parchments and read to herself:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwup, International Confederation of Wizards.

Dear Miss Greenwood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st Septermber. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress." The girl was shocked. But when the shock disappeared, happiness came over, yet again.

"Congratulation, dear." Alecia said with a giddy smile on her lips. It could be seen on George's face that he was proud of his daughter that she had been accepted in the same school he met his wife. He himself had studied at Durmstrang Institute and had went over to Hogwarts as an exchange student, since he wanted to see what was it like, the school in his homeland. There his gaze caught a certain Ravenclaw red-head. At first it had been nothing more than infatuation, however, after the year had ended and he had returned to his school, they shared letters and slowly the infatuation had turned to something more and soon they started dating, since they had found out that both lived in Great Britain, even in the same region, which was Wales. George was also happy that Durmstrang hadn't sent its letter to his daughter, since he didn't want his daughter to live in that harsh environment. He knew that she would be bullied there again and he did not want that for his precious butterfly. But, even though Hogwarts was a lot nicer school than Durmstrang, he still worried that she would be bullied.

Vanessa's eyes turned to her parents, suddenly suspicious, to see them suddenly interested in objects in the room, anything but their daughter.

She accused them both with her eyes, which made them flinch and suddenly look guilty. Whenever Vanessa was angry, which wasn't as often now-a-days as when she was younger, her magic spiked up and the outcome was unpredictable, like any uncontrolled magic.

"We are sorry, dear. We wanted it to be a surprise for you." Alecia said trying to appeal her daughter. She did not want the magic to spike. It seemed to ease Vanessa's mood as a small smile appeared on her lips. Her mood turned giddy at the prospect of attending Hogwarts and finally learning to cast spells. She hoped she would be good at it, since the books she read were interesting and made her blood boil in anticipation of when she would be able to cast her first spell. Then Vanessa looked at the other parchment which was in the letter to see the list of needed things. She saw that she would also need glass or crystal phials for potions class; she hoped she would get crystal phials. Skimming over the letter once again and noted that no broomstick was allowed, however, it didn't bother her much, since she didn't really like flying, since she always wore dresses.

After breakfast Vanessa put on a black sleeveless bolero jacket and shoes on a small heel, and a purse over her shoulder, and teleported, while holding mother's hand, to go to Diagon Alley with her parents. There she saw many witches and wizards of all ages, some even looked like first years like herself, which caused her to bounce in anticipation in her mind, but from the outside she looked calm, but happy. She had been taught to behave in public, not to show many emotions for others may use it against her, those of lesser blood. As a pure blood she had to carry herself with dignity and grace, and bouncing was not graceful.

The first stop on the 'tour' was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There Vanessa got herself five, instead of three, sets of common robes for work, one pointed hat and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings. Next stop was Amanuensis Quills, where the albino girl got herself multiple common quills, a couple of spelling-check quills and multiple bottles of ink. After the quill shop, they stopped at Flourish and Blotts to buy all the needed books for Vanessa's first year at Hogwarts. Then came the cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop, and potions ingredients from Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary. All that was left was the wand, telescope and phials, so the Greenwood family stopped by Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get the telescope for Astronomy and crystal phials for Potions class. As they entered Olivander's wand shop they saw a tall woman with long blond hair.

"Narcissa, is that you?" Exclaimed Alecia, surprising her husband and daughter. The tall blond turned to reveal that she was indeed Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy to be precise. Finding out that the person was who Alecia thought she was, Greenwood continued:"What a pleasant surprise!"

"Alecia. George. What brings you here?" Mrs Malfoy asked in her cold voice.

"We are here to get a wand for our daughter, Vanessa. She got accepted in Hogwarts." Said George, guesturing to Vanessa, who bowed like a lady when Narcissa's eyes turned to her.

"I see. My son, Draco, was also accepted in Hogwarts." Narcissa said and took the wand that the shop owner gave her.

"Well. I will be going. It was nice meeting you." Mrs Malfoy nodded her head and left the shop. Vanessa turned her confused eyes towards her parents, who said: "Don't worry about it. She is always like that."

"Ah, Mr, Mrs Greenwood, how nice to see you again, and this must be your daughter, Miss Greenwood." Said Garrick Ollivander. Vanessa didn't say anything, only studied the man with her pale blue eyes. He was an old man with white hair and pale silver eyes, making Vanessa wonder if he was also an albino like her.

"Yes. We are here to..." Said George but was interupted by an excited Mr Ollivander.

"Yes, yes. To get a wand for your precious daughter. Come now, dear. I need to get your measurments." The wandmaker took the young Greenwood's hand and led her few steps deeper into the shop, so that she wouldn't be between her parents. Olivander took a measuring tape and started taking measurments, starting from her wand arm, but then left to search for a wand, leaving the measuring tape to continue measuring. Vanessa only started at the measuring tape, wondering when it was going to stop.

"That is enough" suddenly said Olivander and the tape fell to the ground. He came from in-between shelves with multiple boxes in hands. He opened a box, took a wand out of it and offered it to the young albino girl.

"Try this one. Oak, 14 inches, unicorn's hair as a core, springy." Vanessa took the wand in her right hand and made a small swish with it, but right after that Olivander took the wand from her saying "Not this one."

He put the wand back in the box and took another wand. "Yew, 13 and 1/2 inches, Dragon heartsting as core. Sturdy."

Miss Greenwood took the wand and made another swish with it, only to have it quickly pulled out of her hand. Then came the next wand.

"Cherry tree, 14 inches, phoenix feather, unyielding." Taking this wand was different than the previous two. This time, as Vanessa touched the wand, she felt a spark of electricity go through her body. Seeing what others didn't see, Olivander started clapping his hands.

"This is it! This is it! This wand was created by my ancestor, Geraint Ollivander. It is said that he was the most efficient in wandmaking lore at his time." It could clearly be seen that Garrick Ollivander was happy to have sold one of his ancestors wands more than his own made. Though the reason behind it was unknown. A smile appeared on Vanessa's face. Finally she had a wand. Finally she will be able to preform spells. She had long waited for the moment. Yet again, she became giddy, but her mother told her to calm down.

After paying for the wand, the Greenwood family decided to stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to celebrate the wand purchase with an ice-cream. There they met Narcissa Malfoy with her husband and son. Mr Malfoy was taller than his wife, but had the same long blond hair, though his eyes were gray. Draco Malfoy was a slender boy with sleek blond hair and same eyes as his father.

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And what is your name." Draco asked Vanessa, seeing that their parents were immersed in a conversation between themselves, but the only reply he got from the girl was a lady-like bow.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Draco asked, annoyed, seeing that Vanessa started to rummage through her bought belongings. However, he was susprised to see the albino girl take a parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. She opened the ink bottle, dipped the quill in the ink, wrote something on the parchment and then gave it to Draco.

"My name is Vanessa. I am sorry that I can't reply to you, for I am mute."


	3. Announcement

Hello,

First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my followers for not uploading anything for some time. My health hasn't been the best and therefor my mind has been blank. I haven't been able even to beta-read the next chapter of Memories Rebirth (author vaporeonxglaceon). In addition, I have a lot of university work to do, if I want to be admitted to the exams in January.

Secondly, on a brighter note, I have 3 ideas in my mind, all 3 of different works, containing 1 OC. The worlds are: Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Lord of the Rings. Since I couldn't decide which world to chose, I decided to write all of them. So, you have 3 fandoms to look forward to. ^^

And lastly, **I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS**. If you think/feel that you are up to it, for any of my stories, feel free to apply. I won't bite. :P

Oh, and for those wondering. No, I am not cancelling the stories I am working on. I will work on them the moment I actually know how to move forward in them.

Sincerely your,

Tairanda


End file.
